


Munching On Popcorn Would Be Ideal But It Wouldn't Be Nice

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [9]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Dean knows stuff. That's his whole thing.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	Munching On Popcorn Would Be Ideal But It Wouldn't Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Dean knows something the others don’t.

(He always does.)

He knows how people feel, everyone, all the time, who is happy and who is sad and who is glad and who is guilty and who is tired and who is ashamed and who stole the fucking cookies.

He knows Victoria really does love him.

(Even when they’re off.)

He knows Amy hates him.

(He doesn’t know how to help her.)

He knows there’s something small and terrified hiding deep inside Sophia.

(Somehow, it makes her _worse_.)

He knows there’s an underlying dread behind Dennis’s jokes, the same dread Missy gets every time she has to go home.

(He wish he knew how to help them. But they brushed off all attempts to talk about it, and both Director Piggot and the Youth Guard ignored him when he went to them about Missy.)

He knows things could be better.

(He knows things could be worse.)

He knows he saw Colin Wallis with a man, and there was love, and a girl with them, and there was affection and protectiveness.

(Armsmaster is not alright, and neither is the girl, and neither is the man, and neither are any of them.)

(Armsmaster is not alright, but he’s better, and that’s better than nothing.)

Dean takes a sip from his pumpkin spice latte while the rest of the Wards wonder where Armsmaster goes when he goes missing, and uses the rim of his cup to hide his smile.

He knows something the others don’t.

(He always does.)


End file.
